marvel universe 1313
by alexrusso89
Summary: the marvel universe 1313 the horror themed universe guest starring horror movie legends see if you recognise them this universe does feature swearing gore and others if your offended by this then don't read it
1. Chapter 1

jubilee origins

(author's note: darker origins of jubilee guest starring pinhead well my universe marvel 1313 version of pinhead)

,I sneak through the secret hallway's of the shopping mall where the staff walk and they transport stock i quickly duck down another hall as a security guard comes walking past I breathe a sigh of relief as he disappears around a corner i continue down the new hallway.

i've been homeless for years now since my parents were killed i've been living in the Hollywood shopping mall ever since stealing food and clothes to survive, I stop when I see them dressed in black military armour on their left sleeve written in yellow was M.R.D., they look at me a white thing in their hands goes off "over there her" one of them says pointing at me I start to run they chase me shooting at me they hit some customers I see that their guns are just really big tasers I ran into a hallway and into the bowls of the mall, they run past "where did she go?" one asks "probably the food court lets go" another says, and they run off, who the fuck were these guys? What the fuck did they want with me?, I turn a corner into another hallway.

I stop when I see a guy dressed in red and black he has guns attached to his hip swords on his back his mask is like spiderman's only its black and red, he drops a small cube, the cube is small brown with weird patterns on it's side the man runs off I run up to the cube and stop when I realise the man is gone I look down at the cube and pick it up it's not really heavy, I look at the cube it has patterns all over it they look like symbols the patterns look like they connect I slowly turn the cube as I turn it one way the light's flicker.

I look up I then turn the cube the other way the cube light's up I drop the cube as blue energy shot's out of the cube hitting the wall's and burning the floor, lighting then shoots straight up and a bright light blinds me, when I can see again there is a man standing in front of me he is wearing leather pants a leather sleeveless shirt and a leather sleeveless jacket his skin is pale white the man is bald and on his head there are nails nailed into his head like a grid pattern I stare in shock the man smirks.

" there is no ultimate pleasure without ultimate pain" the man says I look confused at him " you have summoned me " the man says " I...I...I did?" I ask " you activated the cube you summoned me" the man says I start to back away the man looks at me his face darkens, suddenly chains wrap around my wrist's and ankle's holding me in an x position, I struggle " let me go" I plead " I can not as you seek ultimate pleasure but I must put you through ultimate pain" the man says as the chains suddenly drag me towards him, a portal opens behind him I scream as he steps through I'm pulled through shortly after the portal closes the cube resets making it look like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2 death of a spiderman

Marvel universe 1313 chapter 2

the death of a spiderman

"for years now i've protected the great city of new york even though the newspaper slanders me calls me an annoyance but I still protect the people that's what a hero does right?.

I use my amazing spider powers to help the helpless who am I? I can't tell that cause that's a secret but I will tell this I'm the voice of the voiceless one of many heroes in new york city so who am I? Well im just your friendly neighbourhood spiderman".

"new york has been quiet no villains have attacked in weeks well they don't need too there has been reports all over the city of people being turned into monsters vampires, werewolves and other monsters a robot samurai and his ninja army alien robots and get this mutant ninja turtles I know right someone has been smoking something the police are baffled ", I look around as police sirens can be heard "looks like someone showed their face" I say shooting some web and swinging away.

I land on top of a police car there in front of the police are two of my foes one covered all in black with a white spider logo on is chest big muscled body a tongue sticks out form his teeth filled mouth the other well he's easy to describe he's a big robotic rhino "venom and rhino I was wondering what happened to you guys" I say jumping in front of the cops.

"ah the little spider I will crush you" rhino says in a brooklyn accent "ok take your best shot" I say, rhino's helmet flips down and he charges at me I run at rhino shooting my web at a manhole cover, I run and jump off a car pulling the web rhino looks as a manhole cover smashes into the side of his face knocking him down, I take this time to jump on him and remove his power source the police cheer probably happy they didn't have to face him.

, I turn around venom is gone "where did he go?" I say "catch usss if you can" he voice rings out in all it's creepiness, I look around seeing a dark alley "bingo I say "I walk down the alley it's pitch black I can't see anything "show yourself "I say "issss that what you want?" venom asks , I look around suddenly I feel a kick to the back of my knee knocking me down, I look around still nothing.

"fuck you venom" I say as I get to my knees "fuck me fuck me no fuck you spiderman" venom says as he appears in front of me , his tongue wraps around my mid section his mouth opens wider then i've ever seen it " goodbye spiderman now you will join us" venom says as im pulled into his mouth " NOOOO" I scream , blood pours from venom's mouth as the last trace of spiderman disappears inside .


	3. Chapter 3 - things are getting weird

( hey guys so in this story i merged my marvel ,dc and custom universes into one however after something personal happening only my marvel and custom universes will now be marvel universe 1313 sorry to any dc fans anyway enjoy this chapter thanks guys )

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Doctor holocaust came clutching his ribs stumbling onto the roof of abandoned warehouse east of Toronto Canada "_ sir your power gauntlets are damaged they need urgent repairs " _

, the doctor sighed " i know v.i.k.t.o.r. " the doctor clutched his ribs "_ you've also cracked three ribs _ " , doctor holocaust winced dropping to his knees " yea i got that ".

" freeze " , doctor holocaust not looking up knew the voice all to well the voice belonged to the toronto police department task force leader officer lang " you think i couldn't follow you all the way out here your first mistake was trying to steal the wilson diamond your second mistake was to fight when i showed up with half the toronto police department and running out here looks like your third mistake" officer lang said smugly , doctor holocaust laughed " I'm not running " , officer lang looked confused " now v.i.k.t. " , officer lang shuddered before being forced to her knees " whats going on?" , doctor holocaust laughs manically " my orbital gravity beam and your caught in it at 20 times earth's gravity " , officer lang looked at doctor holocaust " 20 times thats excessive isn't it?" She asked " no my dear its not " , officer lang growled " you always lock me in some trap and leave me any proper Villain would have killed me by now but not you ...you never try" , doctor holocaust sighed " you don't get it " , officer lang now on her hands and knees " no i don't why?...why don't you ever want to kill me?" , the doctor looked " because i don't want to kill you ... Don't you get it I'm not doing to kill everyone I'm doing to save everyone I'm going to force my better world on you civilians rather you want it or not ill take the whole human race on my shoulders and ill make the hard choices for you all" , doctor holocaust took his glasses off and turned away from officer lang " Brian you hold the entire responsibility for the human race on your shoulders" , doctor holocaust put his glasses back on " watch me!" He then limped towards the stairs and left officer lang on the roof alone.

Pfc garland may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Garland paced about inside his cell. The small torch just outside the locked door dimly illuminated the dungeon's hallway, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Garland suddenly heard the door leading into the dungeon open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Garland moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was one of the prison guards, the only one Hans could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Jessikah .Before his trip to Toronto, Garland had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Jessikah . He learned some interesting things about her : for one, he had no friends, and almost no family left save for a deranged cousin locked away in a lunatic asylum. So when Garland showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Jessikah was all too eager to do whatever was asked of him.

In his hands, Jessikah carried a small oil lamp and a dinner tray, complete with cutlery and silver lid on top. She walked up to the door and peered into the cell. She was immediately met with Garland's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting him to be standing right behind the door. Jessikah nervously looked back at the dungeon stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked" she whispered.

"Good. Open the door," Garland replied.

Jessikah set down her lamp for a moment and fumbled around in her pocket for a single key. She drew it out, put it into the cell's keyhole, and turned it. A quiet click was heard as the door unlocked. Jessikah put the key away, picked up the lamp, and walked in. As the lamp shone over the cell's walls, one could see that the entire room was barren, save for the two that already stood inside it.

Without waiting for Jessikah to do anything, Garland reached for the tray himself, took it from her, and removed the silver lid. Underneath it, instead of the usual meal, there lay two things: a black chalkpiece, and an odd-looking book.

"Thank you, Jessikah. Be sure to come back in exactly thirty minutes," said Hans.

"You sure ?"

"You'll still need to come back for the tray, will you not?"

"O-oh, of course. Very well then..." As Jessikah started to walk out the door, shestopped and turned back for a moment.

"Sir , I...whatever you're trying to do, I hope it works out for you, and...I'm glad to be your friend. If there's anything else I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Garland stifled the urge to chuckle. "I'm glad to be your friend, too. But that will be all, for now."

Jessikah gave a quick nod and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Garland waited until his footsteps grew faint, then picked up the book off the tray.

Garland surveyed the dark-brown, leathery tome. It was an exceedingly rare book, and Garland only knew of a handful of other copies in the world that existed. One of them was located at the British Museum, while another rotted away in a university in the United States. He was not certain if the book's cover was made out of an animal's hide, or something a bit more gruesome. But he was certain of the nature of the book.

The book Garland held was the Kitab Al-Azif; the Book of Dead Names. The Necronomicon.

Garland had first found the book tucked away in the castle library two years prior. It was hidden behind several large encyclopedias, almost as though whoever put it there didn't want it out in the open. Once he discovered it, Garland had spent hours poring over its contents, and saw the potential for untold power that lay in its yellowed pages. Until now, he had always been too nervous to actually do anything the book described, but now, he had little choice. Once the ritual was complete, Garland was certain he would command forces that would make him the most powerful king to ever rule , he would take over Toronto first , then he would expand his empire, taking over all the other kingdoms, every other nation, until there was nothing left to conquer.

Emperor Garland ,of Earth. Yes, he quite liked the sound of it.

Garland carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Hans started to scrawl, on the cell's stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. Hans took his time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

As he worked, Garland's thoughts turned to Toronto, the place where he was betrayed, Even though it had already been a few days, he still felt rage towards those who put him in his current predicament; professor skull and the Toronto police department . Garland imagined that everyone had a good laugh over him After today, though, nobody would ever laugh at him again.

After finally finishing his delicate task, Garland stood back to survey the entire thing. He felt a bit proud of himself. He had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor, using nothing for lighting but the small torch outside his door. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

He didn't get too much time to admire his handiwork, as he heard the dungeon's door open once more, Jessikah's footsteps descending the stairs. It looked like his thirty minutes were up.

Garland quickly tossed aside his chalk and picked up the dinner knife that came with the tray, tucking it behind his left hand, as Jessikah came up to the door.

"Have you finished?"

"Almost, Jessikah. But there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course"

Garland indicated the sigil. "Please step inside, and stand over this."

Jessikah paused for a moment at the odd request, but unlocked the door anyway, once again walking into the room. Her lamp allowed him to easily make out the detailed patterns that lay on the floor.

"You want me...to stand here?" he asked.

"Yes, Jessikah. In the center of it, please."

Jessikah. didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. Shestepped into the hexagonal center of the sigil. Shewas curious as to why Hans requested this of her, though.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Jessikah asked.

Garland stepped up behind her and used the knife to quickly stab into Jessikah's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. He jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over jessikah's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Garland smirked.

As Jessikah fell to her knees, Garland knelt down and took the lamp from her; she had somehow managed to hold onto it, even after getting sliced. With his free hand, Garland grabbed her by the back of the head, and shoved her face-first into the center of the sigil. Her blood pooled around it and obscured the angled lines and characters.

There was only one more thing to do. Garland turned down the oil lamp's wick, then blew out the flame. The cell was now in almost complete darkness.

Garland waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did he get an angle wrong? Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough of Jessikah's blood on the sigil? Garland was about to give up, go upstairs and turn himself in to the guards, but what happened next immediately made him scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the cell, and Garland could see Jessikah's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Garland noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Garland sensed something in the room with him. He immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Hans spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, human?"

The thing's voice grated on Hans' ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. He wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into his mind. Garland took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire?"

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Garland was taken aback at this. His fear began to be replaced by anger. He was not fit for power?

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bastard's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Garland his voice raised.

He listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," it hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your master now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Garland angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Garland could not handle this. He yelled in frustration, getting down on his hands and knees, pounding his fists on the floor.

Garland pounded his fists on the floor one last time. His outburst had caused him to be short of breath, with his hands experiencing a dull pain from hitting them off of stone. He stood back up, breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Garland stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Garland was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Garland was suddenly overcome with fear once more, his anger quickly evaporating like steam. He felt like running, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He stood rooted to the ground.

Garland felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up his legs, his chest, then around his head. He gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into his nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into his ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Garland's senses. In his mind's eye, he saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Garland's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Garland felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing he had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Garland saw, in his head, those eyes staring into him. They stared, and stared, and stared, until Garland couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened PFC shrieked. To his surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of his ears and nose and snaking off his body completely.

Garland had enough. No kingdom was worth this. Remembering that the cell door was still unlocked after his now-deceased guard had gone into the room, Garland wrenched it open and stumbled out. He was greeted with the warm relief of the lit dungeon hallway. The darkness must have all been contained in the room he just left. Garland grabbed the small torch off the wall, his only source of light left, and held onto it tightly. He was going to walk up those stone stairs, go right up to the guards, and demand to be moved to a cell in an entirely different location. Preferably one that was well-lit and surrounded by people. Or, alternatively, they would execute him on the spot after seeing that he left his cell. Hans wasn't sure he cared which happened. He just wanted to get out of there.

As Garland was about to start walking, he made the mistake of looking back into the cell.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed him to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside that cramped room. While his visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing he saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, black mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before his mind snapped completely, Garland saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

When the guards watching over the prison's entrance had not seen Jesskah come back for five minutes, they all drew straws to see who would have to go down there and investigate. Before they could finish doing so, the loudest, most pained scream they had ever heard emanated from the door that led to the dungeon. It was PFC garland's voice they heard, crying out in terror.

Without hesitation, the guards abandoned any ideas of just one of them going i. alone. Instead, all five of them stormed down i to the building together, lanterns lit and guns drawn. Once they had gotten to the bottom of the steps, a foul stench assaulted their noses. After seeing that Garland's cell door was open, the men carefully inched closer, not sure of what to expect next. They cautiously peered into the cell, and saw...nobody. Jessikah was nowhere to be found, and neither was Garland. The guards took note of the various objects that lay scattered; the dinner tray, the piece of black chalk, the dusty old book that lay near the strange, angled patterns and runes on the floor. But where was that rotting odor coming from?

One guard then looked up at the ceiling, and immediately leaned against the wall and vomited. Upon seeing his reaction, the other guards looked upwards to the ceiling as well. Three more guards vomited, the fifth and last one just managing to keep his lunch down so he could run back upstairs. As he ran through the halls, he stopped the first guard he saw.

"Get the warden please! We need him immediately, down in garland's cell !"

Once The warden had walked to the cell, he too was shown the macabre scene.

PFC garland had somehow been violently smashed into the cell's ceiling, then forcibly smeared every which way until the entire top of the cell was a dark reddish-brown. A disgusting mixture of blood, bone, clothing, flesh, organ, and hair coated the ceiling. While the warden was made of tougher stuff than his guards, he still gagged and had to fight the urge to throw up. As The warden looked at what had been thrown around on the floor, he saw the foreboding manuscript that lay near the sigil. He picked it up and put it into a guard's hand.

"Burn it," The warden commanded.

"...what?" the guard asked, confused.

"Burn it, now. I don't care how you do it, I just want this evil book destroyed."

"I...I will see to it right away."

With that, the guard went back upstairs, and headed to the furnace . The warden turned away from the grisly sight and addressed the remaining four guards.

"None of you are to speak of this to anyone, ever again. As far as anyone else knows, PFC garland simply committed suicide in this cell, and his body was taken away and cremated."

The warden took a deep breath, then continued.

"Because of today's...unfortunate events, you will all be dismissed for the day. You are not to report what you've seen today to anyone. If I find out you have, I will ensure that you are all hung. Do you understand?"

Each guard nodded, agreeing with their warden's orders. None of them wanted to remember today, anyway.

"Very well. Please have some cleaners sent here, to clear this mess away."

When the three cleaners came to the cell , the warden repeated to them the same warning he had given his guards.

Ultimately, Toronto's copy of the Necronomicon was indeed destroyed, and all the witnesses kept their mouths shut. But an entire new cell needed to be constructed, and the old one sealed off completely. For while cleaners were able to clear away the objects and PFC garland's gruesome remains, no one was able to erase those strange, eldritch symbols that had been drawn onto the floor.

No matter how much they tried to remove that sigil, it never did come off.


	4. Chapter 4 avengers academy part 1

Miskatonic university Arkham ontario Canada the university has expanded over the years accepting female students and getting some new facilities the university has also gotten a reputation now on par with the ivy league universities around the country ,Doctor holocaust sat in his office he was the head of parapsychology a new department of course the doctor wasn't alone he had two colleagues a raymond stantz a man in his late forties and a peter venkman who seemed in his late fifties but doctor holocaust wasn't sure of that but what he was sure of these two were former ghostbusters from new york city , ray and peter had accepted doctor holocaust's offer to join his new department the two couldn't refuse with Egon passed away and winston off doing his own thing ...anyway those two were off somewhere investigating some paranormal event as much as he wanted to doctor holocaust couldn't deny that arkham and its surrounding towns were unusually high in paranormal activity .

Suddenly there was a commotion outside catching doctor holocaust's attention the doctor headed outside , there was a group of students gathered around in a circle , doctor holocaust could see there was something in the middle of them

" whats going on here ? " doctor holocaust asked walking up to the group , the students parted and doctor holocaust could see a woman laying prone her throat seemed to be cut she was beat up

" quickly get her to my lab NOW!" , some students helped doctor holocaust carry the girl to his lab , as soon as she was on his examination table

" leave us now " , the students nodded and quickly left as doctor holocaust checked her pulse

" still alive but fading fast the jugular seems cut i cant fix that but maybe...the doctor turned and started to grab mechanical parts...maybe these clockwork parts can help you " , the doctor then began to work laughing evilly as he did.

Lastation the home of black regality is located south of arkham its vast similiar to new york city protected by a private security company and they have kept the city peaceful for years , however things for lastation were about to take a turn for the worst , people were gathered in the centre of lastation known as black square its said that black heart landed in that exact spot when she founded lastation , black square looks just like time square from new york , the screens all around were advertising lastation very own gaming consoles and other lastation products miskatonic university had been advertising for years along with dunwitch , innsmouth had only recently ceased advertising in the square at the far end of the sqaure is a statue shaped like wings next to it is the lastation mayor office , suddenly all the electricity in black square went off , people looked around confused , suddenly a figure appeared on all screens they were blacked out "_ my my it was easy hacking the entire lastation network hahaha i've crippled lastation now this won't stop till the cpu submits to my demands hahahahahahahahahaha" _ .

A medium-sized, black car made its way across the sandy path, and descended down it. Looking down the hill, one would be able to see the beach, and the ocean beyond, its waves cresting and breaking against the shore.

The carriage came to a stop about thirty feet from the water. If there were witnesses around, they would see the Mayor of innsmouth step out the back of the carriage, his face obscured by a cloak. He was carrying another man over his shoulder, unconscious, gagged, and bound.

As the Mayor struggled to carry the larger man over to the water, he stopped for a moment to speak with the carriage driver.

"Turn it around and face the other way. If you try to leave without me, I'll see to it that you go to the gallows. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, sir ."

The driver moved the reins to the side, and the horse obeyed, walking in a semi-circle and turning the carriage to the opposite direction. The Mayor grunted as he continued towards the ocean, hauling the still-unconscious man with him.

The driver sat still, facing away from the beach and listening to the faint sounds of the waves. He heard the Mayor take a few steps into the water, and then, a larger splash as something emerged from the sea.

The Mayor began to mutter in conversation with someone. But as far as the driver knew, there was no one else around. He couldn't make out any words that were being spoken, but he heard low, grunting replies from whoever the Mayor was talking to. Another splash was heard, then quiet footsteps heading back towards the carriage.

The Mayor had returned, but he was no longer carrying his human burden. Instead, he was holding eight or nine pieces of what looked like gold. He climbed into the back of the car once more.

"Let's go," he said.

The driver nodded getting back in the car , the car headed back towards town.

It had become night in arkham the miskatonic campus had grown quiet the campus had grown the recent start tower was almost finished construction , s.h.i.e.l.d. Had been a big help with funding the university expansion and pepper potts had become the university director she made a bold move buy hiring doctor holocaust , hank pym , ray stantz , peter venkman and lex luthor , star labs had already finished construction stark's took longer due to being a tower , pepper potts had also increased secruity with fixing the walls that surround the campus and with the installation of two massive thick steel gates at the opening of the campus , clubs ,and dorms had been added to the campus from the gates to stark's tower the campus was pretty big now the university was on par with other high end ivy league universities .

The marketplace in Innsmouth had dwindled quite a bit ever since Arendelle had cut off all trade with the world. Where there were once dozens upon dozens of merchants that could be found selling their wares, there was now merely a handful. As it turned out, Arendelle was one of the main traders with innsmouth , and after the Duke of wessleton's foolish actions against Queen Elsa, all ties between them were severed, and the small town began to suffer great economic hardship.

As the citizens mingled about and checked out the few booths and vendors, they all heard the clanging of a small bell. People looked in the direction of the town square, and they saw the official town crier waving his bell about, shouting as he made the day's latest royal decree.

"Hear ye, hear ye! All citizens of innsmoutj, hear ye!"

Now, all eyes were on the man as he read from his scroll.

"As decreed by The mayor , henceforth all food will be rationed by an additional five percent. Additionally, water rations will now only be distributed on Tuesdays and Saturdays."

A few quiet groans could be heard from the people in response to the bad news; they already had barely enough to eat, and as Weselton was surrounded by ocean, freshwater was scarce.

A rotund man from the crowd, who had had quite enough of the Mayor's silly decrees, spoke up, his face red with anger.

"Oi, crier bloke! Why don't you tell the Mayor that if he wants us all to starve, he can go f-"

Three officers came out of nowhere. They tackled him to the ground, and began to beat him with their clubs. It took them four blows to render the man unconscious, and another eighteen to actually kill him.

The rest of the citizens went about their business. Most of them had adjusted to Innsmouth's new draconian laws.

The Mayor sat in his office of his luxurious villa, absentmindedly sipping at some brandy. He surveyed the gold that sat on the table before him, looking intently at the unusual carvings that were etched into each piece. Last time, he had gotten ten of the trinkets, but this time, he had only received eight.

Since nobody wanted to trade with them anymore, this gold was the only thing keeping innsmoth's economy afloat. The Mayor had to head down to the beach at night to collect it, then sell it off to unscrupulous Southern Isles merchants in return for goods, which were then rationed and distributed to citizens.

Despite the reduced amount, he was still going to have the usual two pieces stored away in his personal vault. The rest of innsmouth would just have to make do with their reduced supplies. The Mayor had himself to think about, after all.

Opening the drawer to his desk, he removed a piece of paper and pen, then scribbled out a quick note.

Edwin,

Get the men together. The high priest has called another meeting for tonight, in the forest. Don't forget the candles this time.

The Mayor tucked it into an envelope, then took the little bell that sat at his side and gave it a ring. After about thirty seconds, a voice was heard at the door.

"Sir?"

It was his secretary's voice.

"Come in."

The secretary opened the door, and when he saw the Mayor outstretched hand, he headed over to him and took the letter.

"I need that delivered to Edwin, at once."

"Another...meeting? So soon?"

"That is correct. Now hop to it."

The secretary obeyed, quickly leaving the room in search for Edwin.

The Mayor sat back in his chair, removed his round spectacles and breathed deeply through his nose. He looked to his right, at the window. Past the paned glass, he could see the sloping hills that led down to the beach, and then the sea.

The waves were unusually large today.

" oh come on peter people going missing and mysterious creatures being seen you cant say this isn't paranormal in some way " , peter venkman looked at ray stantsz " oh come on ray its a small fishing town people leave all the time " , ray looked at peter " ok ok ray i agree these creature sightings are interesting " , ray smiled " thats the spirit " , ray and peter entered the innsmouth inn , they were contacted by a townsperson about the mysterious goings on in innsmouth peter and ray quickly decided to check out the town doctor holocaust had decided to stay behind at the university .

The twelve robed men stood in a circle around their unconscious sacrifice, the black candles dimly lighting up the immediate area. They stood in the middle of the woods, a perfect place to conduct a ritual.

As the high priest drew out the long, ceremonial dagger from the folds of his cloak, they all began to collectively chant.

"I'a Dagon! I'a Hydra! I'a Dagon! I'a Hydra!"

The priest plunged the dagger through the man's chest and into his heart.

"I'a Cthulhu fhtagn!"

None of the people there knew the man personally. Even if they had, it was unlikely any of them would have felt even the slightest amount of guilt. He was just another peasant, a commoner.

"I'a Dagon! I'a Hydra! I'a Cthulhu fhtagn!"

The unforunate victim's blood seeped out and formed a pool around him. Eleven of the cloaked members knelt down and started to drink up the red liquid off the ground, making slurping noises.

As he watched, the Mayor of innsmouth threw back the hood of his own ceremonial robe to get a better look. The abnormally long tongues of the other cultists moved about, lapping up the man's blood. When the ritual was all finished, they stood up, and the high priest looked over at the Duke.

"Good work, Allen. Your supply of fresh sacrifices has been invaluable to the Order."

The only time the Mayor of innsmouth allowed someone to address him by his first name, Allen, was when they were his superior. Of course, he had no superiors as far as the citizens knew, as they lived in a grand duchy. But the innsmouth branch of the Esoteric Order of Dagon was not known to anyone other than the few nobles and their trusted servants that made up its members.

"Anything to serve our cause, my Lord," the Mayor said, bowing to the high priest.

"Soon the transformation will be complete, and our allies will restore innsmouth to prosperity."

The cultists began to disband, each going their own separate way through the woods, leaving just the Mayor and the priest.

The high priest spoke in a lower tone as he cast off his hood.

"I trust you will...dispose of the body, like you have with the others."

The Mayor's heartbeat began to quicken, and despite the summer, he felt cold. He still wasn't used to seeing the priest's full face.

"Y-yes, of course my Lord."

"Very well then. Until next time."

He raised the hood once more, and turned away.

The Mayor watched him walk off and tried to ignore his long, not-quite-human strides. In fact, the Mayor always tried to ignore the high priest's features, like the webbing that had begun to spread through his fingers, or the scales that were on his face, or the gills that had formed on his neck, or his eyes that had begun to turn black.

The Mayor was now standing there on his own, in the middle of the woods, with a corpse. He picked up the nearby shovel and began to dig a hole, as he wondered how much longer he could keep this up.


End file.
